Shades of Pink
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Three short stories from Sasuke about Sakura's personality rated M for lemon.
1. White

Shades of Pink

Chapter 1: White

* * *

_She's the purest white. The light of the world. The kind and gentle soul that keeps m heart from falling into the deepest, darkest of evils. Her heart is so pure, so kind. She holds my heart in her hand. Her powerful hands. So powerful, that she could crush it without trying. I won't lie and say that doesn't scare me just a little._

_It amazes me how much kindness this one woman has. How much she loves to help people, people she doesn't even know. She'd drop anything to help someone. I know….because she's done it for me._

_

* * *

_

Flashback

Groans

Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes, quickly shutting them again to shield them from the harsh rays of the sun.

"Sasuke?" he heard. That voice. So soft. It seems to over flow with love. Yet it's so familiar. So…..Sakura.

He opened his eyes again. The young pink haired kunoichi stood over him looking down. His cold emotionless eyes betrayed nothing, while her lively green eyes showed him everything.

"Where am I?" he asked, not meaning to sound so cold.

Sakura smiled, then replied. "Home."

"Itachi?"

Her smile fell from her face.

"Dead." She replied. "The mission was successful."

Sasuke looked into her eyes. He became confused by her expression.

"You don't seem at all happy about it." Sasuke said trying to sit up. As he went to bend his legs to push himself up and back, his right leg refused to move and he fell back down to the bed.

Confusion and anger flooded his face.

"What the hell happened?!" he snapped angrily. He turned his gaze toward Sakura when he didn't get an immediate response.

Her face was plagued with sadness and regret.

"Sakura?!" he asked harshly. She flinched slightly.

She sighed.

"Good news or bad first?" she asked.

"Get on with it woman!" he snapped again getting annoyed.

"Your leg was broken in four places." She started. "We were able to heal the bones, but it's going to take time to regain your walking abilities."

Sasuke turned his face away in anger.

"Damn it." He hissed.

After a moment of trying to relax he asked. "Is it permanent?"

"No."

"How long?"

"What?" she asked.

"How long till I'm healed?" he snapped once again.

"It varies from patient to patient." She explained. "But," She added. "Given your blood line and advanced chakra development, I'd say faster then most."

Sasuke laid his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes in contemplation

Sakura stood at the end of his bed looking through his chart. Once done, she replaced it on the bed box and looked toward him. His eyes were open again, but this time he was looking directly at her seemingly in a daze.

The room was silent when Sasuke reopened his eyes. He looked toward where Sakura was standing when he closed his eyes, but the space was empty. Moving his eyes over the expanse of the room, they landed on her new, current, position.

The first time he'd seen her again, only a few minutes ago, he had not bothered to look her over, but now he took the time. Her hair had grown out again, nit as long as it used to be, though. He definitely liked it. It made her look more sophisticated.

He then allowed his eyes to traverse the rest of her body. She had certainly grown. She filled out in all the right places and the purple shirt she wore, which looked something similar to Lady Tsunade's, seemed to over pronounce her cleavage. The white lab coat she wore over her shirt, not surprising to him or anyone who knew her, looked so right on her.

"Sasuke?" he heard distantly. "Sasuke?" he heard again. This time he snapped out of his thoughtful daze. Looking up he caught her by the eye with a questioning gaze.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. It took a moment for her to question to register before he answered.

She nodded in understanding, and headed for the door. She paused with her hand on the door knob when she remembered something.

"Um?" she started turning toward him. He looked toward her. "I should warn you the food here is really disgusting."

The look on his face betrayed no emotion. She sighed.

"I could bring you something else if you want."

Sasuke replaced his gaze on the ceiling.

Sakura looked away sadly opening the door.

"Thank you." She heard Sasuke say as she prepared to walk out. She smiled lightly and left.

That Night.

Sakura stepped into Sasuke's room, a large brown bag in hand. She looked toward the bed to see Sasuke lying on his side facing the window.

"Sasuke?" she questioned.

"Hn." He replied, rolling back over onto his back. Using his arms he pulled himself up, so he was sitting.

Sakura placed the bag on the floor and began emptying the contence on the bed table.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got a bunch of things." She explained.

He didn't answer, just watched her. He studied her person. She had changed out of her earlier attire and now wore a pair of tight blue jean hip huggers that graciously hugged her curves. She also wore a white long sleeved turtle neck sweater that rose up a little over her waist band. The sweater also hugged her curves and he had to force himself from starring.

"What's wrong with you idiot!?" he yelled inwardly. "It's Sakura for god's sakes."

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." Sakura said snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Hn." He replied. Sakura rolled the bed table over to him and he leisurely chose one of the dishes. Once he was done, Sakura handed him a set of chopsticks, then grabbed a dish for herself and sat down on the chair a few feet from the bed.

The two shinobi sat in silence for awhile until Sakura spoke up.

"Procedure states that someone has to stay with you until you can walk with a cane." Sakura explained.

He looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry if it's an inconvience." She said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Do all doctors spend the night in their patients' rooms?" Sasuke asked not looking up.

"No." she replied. "But you can't trust the nursing staff around the men of team seven."

He looked confused. She laughed.

"All three of you seem to have split the staff in half." She explained. "Half of them find Naruto a burden because he's always trying to escape and the other half thinks he's cute. With Kakashi-sensei, half thinks he's weird the other thinks he's charming and mysteriously sexy. I know gross right? And then there's you. Half are afraid of you and the other half wants to do you."

He starred at her, blinking rapidly as he took in everything she said. His lips slowly curved upward. His lips parted and out rolled out a deep boisterous laugh.

She watched him surprised until she too joined him.

3 weeks later

Sakura walked into Sasuke's room without knocking. The room was dark due to the drawn curtains. The only light was that of the faded light making the curtains glow.

Without warning, she threw the curtains open letting the light in.

"What the Fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed shielding his eyes. "Are you Insane!"

"Nope, just persistent." She replied. "Come on, up, up, up." She continued prying the pillow out of his grasp.

He groaned.

"Complain all you want, you still have to get up."

"Bit me." He mumbled. She giggled.

"That would be wildly inappropriate, given that I'm your doctor."

He unburied his face and looked up at her with a nasty glare. She just smiled down at him.

Sakura sighed as he reburied his head.

"I checked your charts." She said. "If you get up now and do your therapy, I can release you tomorrow."

Sasuke looked up at her suspiciously. "I swear." She defended.

He heaved a heavy breath and sat up.

20 minutes later

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the garden courtyard. Sakura had her arm through Sasuke's, while his other supported himself on a cane. The two shinobi walked in silence all the way through the courtyard. On the return trip Sasuke stopped all of a sudden earning himself a confused look from Sakura. He pulled his arm out of her grasp and sat on the bench near them.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked. "Are you tired?"

"No." he replied. "I just don't feel like going back to my room yet."

She smiled then sat next to him.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"Can I ask you something." He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

"When I first woke up and asked you about Itachi, you didn't seem all that enthused that he was dead."

Sakura starred at her lap, her once bright face suddenly sad and glum. She took a deep breath before she answered.

"When we were younger, the rare times you actually did speak, it was about avenging your clan, revenge on your brother." She took another deep breath. "I was just worried that you might become bitter or fallen into yourself."

"You were worried?" he asked. She smiled.

"These past 3 weeks I guess I realized you not the same." She explained. "You've changed a lot."

Sasuke looked out in front of him and smirked.

"Thanks to you." He replied.

* * *

A/n: chapter one down. Please read and review to find out what happens next.


	2. Pink

Shades of Pink

Chapter 2: Pink

* * *

She's so cute. The way she blushes when I tease her about her past. The way she sometimes pouts when I go to far. She's not really mad she just likes to make me feel bad about it.

The way she giggles when I tickle her neck with kisses. The way, when she's so tired and worn out from work that she'll come home and curl up on the couch like a little child. The way she sings in the shower and the way she dances when she thinks no one is watching.

She's so cute and pink and so different from everything I've ever known. I love her, and I will tell her so.

* * *

Flashback

Sasuke smirked as he stood in the door way, leaning against the frame, of the kitchen, watching Sakura from behind, dancing from place to place while humming a little tune.

He chuckled silently. After a few minutes of watching her, Sasuke cleared his throat, startling her.

She whipped around to see him standing there, smirking. She blushed.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough." He replied, pushing off the door frame and walking up to her.

Sakura sighed.

"Where's your cane?"

"I don't need it." He replied.

"Oh really? You're a doctor now?" Sakura replied. He nodded.

She sighed again as he pulled her into his arms."

"Relax Sakura." He said, as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you." She said.

"I know." He replied. "Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, anywhere you want."

Sakura pulled away smirking. Sasuke looked at her wearily.

"Only if you use your cane." She said. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine."

Sakura smiled ear to ear at his reply. He jokingly rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke and sakura walked arm and arm down the streets of Konoha. They head just finished eating dinner and had decided to go for a walk in the park.

Sakura giggled that cute little school girl laugh that Sasuke had come to love.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about when we were little." She replied.

"Anything in particular?" he inquired further.

"Just how you and Naruto used to fight all the time. It completely drove me crazy how much you two couldn't get along."

Sasuke chuckled.

"And then…" Sakura's smile dropped from her face.

"And then what?" Sasuke asked when she didn't continue.

She sucked in a ragged breath.

"And then, the night you left." She exlained.

Sasuke stopped walking and sighed.

"Sakura." He started. "I know I've done wrong by you, but you have to believe me, I intend to make up for all my wrongs."

"I know." She replied. "I do believe you. I always believed you had a good heart and that one day you would come home."

"Then why does everything still bother you?" he asked.

Sakura looked toward the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned noticing the light blush on her fac.

"That night." She started looking up but not making eye contact. "What I said I …." She paused and took a deep breath. "I wasn't…. just trying to get you to stay."

Sasuke smiled. Hooking his finger under her chin, he lifted her face to look at him.

"I know, Sakura."

She looked at him stunned.

"I care about you a lot. That's why I had to go. I had to stop Orochimaru, I had to get stronger to stop Itachi and save Naruto."

Tears welled up in her eyes

"I love you, Sakura. I know I've never said it before, but I love you."

She gasped, tears finally falling free.

"I love you, too." She replied.

Sasuke smiled and pulled her into a warm, tight hug.

Sakura smiled cutely up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

_I love this woman_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 down one more to go. Please review. There's a lemon in the next chapter.


	3. Red

Shades of Pink

Chapter 3: Red

* * *

She is a seductress, a captivating woman, a stunning example of everything I love, I desire. A goddess of love, a goddess of desire. Pure lust in a sexy hour glass figure.

I hunger for her. Those luscious curves. Those big, round, bountiful breasts. That firm sexy ass. Those bold, beautiful eyes. That rosy, soft hair. Her firm taught abs, those abs I love to plant kisses on.

It's amazing, the raw passion she has. The sheer lust in her eyes when I pull away from a long kiss. The way she whines and whimpers when I tease her mercilessly. The way she looks at me, her eyes sparkling with desire, when I eat her out.

Flashback

"Come on, Sakura." Sasuke called through the door as he laid back on his bed in only his sweatpants.

Sakura stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, making sure she looked alright. She wore a black, lacy negligee that went half way down her thigh and showed off a generous amount of cleavage. Sakura took a deep breath.

It was July 23, Sasuke's birthday, and she wanted to make it special. Not only sis she want to make it special for his birthday, but because it was also their first time together. The young couple had been dating for four months now, ever since Sasuke got out of the hospital. The had both decided to take it slow, but now Sakura decided that what better birthday gift to give him then to give him everything she had.

All she hoped was that she was everything he wanted.

Sasuke laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was his birthday and he had somehow gotten roped into celebrating with Sakura. Truth be told he hadn't celebrated his birthday since the masiquer and this year he planned it to be no different. Of course Sakura wouldn't hear it. She insisted that he let her make him a special dinner.

He sighed.

Oh well, it really was a delicious meal and he could only guess as to what she had planned for his 'present'. Before he could continue his thoughts the bathroom door opened. Looking over at the open door, he had to force his jaw to stay up as Sakura walked out of the bathroom shyly.

"Damn." He murmured. She smiled shyly at him as she walked up to him.

Sasuke, now sitting up, watched, mesmerized, as she sashayed toward him. His eyes traveled up and down her perfect shape, watching her breasts bounce slightly, her hips move side to side.

Once she reached the bed, she crawled toward him like a cat on the prowl. Getting as close to him as possible, she leaned over his ear and whispered.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

Sasuke smirked.

"I thought we were going to wait." He replied, wrapping is arms around her. She smiled.

"I know, but I thought since this is the first time you've celebrated your birthday in awhile, I wanted to give you something special." She explained.

He smiled at her, a true genuine smile, one she knew for a fact that he saved just for her.

"Don't do this just for me." He said.

"I'm not." She said. "I want to be with you."

Sasuke immediately responded to her declaration by pulling her to him and slanting his lips over hers. He depended the kiss as soon as she responded, slithering his tongue into her parted lips. She moaned as he carefully laid her back on the bed, gliding his hands over her soft curves.

She moved her hands to fist in his hair, deepening the kiss ever still. They pulled apart breathing heavily and looking each other in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked, cupping her cheek in his large palm. She smiled up at him, leaning into his warm hand and nodded.

His soft, caring gaze turned instantly at her answer. His eyes held a possessive, animalistic quality that made her shiver with anticipation.

Sasuke wasted no time attacking her neck. He nipped, sucked and kissed her most sensitive spots, sending her into a frenzy of moans, gasps, and pants.

Trailing down from her neck, he kissed his way over her collar bone to her cleavage, stopping just above the edge of her nightgown. Shifting his weight, he ran his hands from her curvy sides, to her thick, luscious thighs. Moving his hands under the edge of the black lace gown, he slowly and torturously slid the gown up, revealing her sexy, black thong.

He recognized it as the one bought her for her birthday, because of the Uchiha clan charm on the front. She didn't know it then, but it was his first step in claiming her for his own.

This woman, this beautiful, sexy, rosy haired woman, was everything to him. He'd known her since they were children but he never really saw her beauty until that day in the hospital. For three weeks she showed him how to be human again. She took all the pain from the lose of his family, and all the torturous memories from Orochimaru and Itachi, and she threw it way, she defended him, distracted him from it.

He owed her everything and no one would ever take her from him.

He was going to posses her, claim her. No other man would ever touch her after this. He would capture her senses and making her only see, hear, touch, taste, and smell him.

Everywhere she went, everything she did, would remind her of him.

She was his forever and always.

Trailing kisses on her stomach, he teased her by fingering the edge of her thong. She whimpered and moaned.

"Sa-ku-ra." He whispered breathily. She moaned. "Your mine." He continued, hooking his thumbs in her thong.

"Yes." She replied, as he pulled her panties down.

Once they were off he crawled up her body to her ear.

"Sa-ku-ra." He breathed. She shivered. "No one will ever touch you this way. On one can touch you this way. You're mine."

"Yes." She gasped, as his finger found her swollen clit.

"You're mine." He repeated.

"Yes."

"Forever." He continued, teasing her clit then moving his finger southward.

"Yes."

"No one will ever be able to please you this way." He said, pausing his hand at her entrance. She sucked in a violent breath.

"Yes." She whispered.

Sakura opened her mouth in a silent scream, as Sasuke pushed his first finger into her. "Oh, Sasuke." She moaned, as his finger moved in and out of her quickly.

She whimpered when he stopped.

"Sasuke." She begged." He smirked.

"What's my name?" he asked.

"Sasuke." She replied, somewhat confused. He removed his hand and she practically cried.

"What's my name?" he asked again, leaning his head down.

"Sasuke." She moaned, as he licked her long and slow.

She 'eeked' in surprise when he unexpectantly bit her.

"What's my name?" he asked gruffly.

Taking his first two, he quickly and without warning, shoved them into her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, as she came in his hand.

Sasuke smiled victoriously as he leaned down and licked her dry.

Returning to her lips, he kissed her long and hard. They pulled apart panting. Sasuke looked at her confusd when he saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

sh shook her head.

"It's just….." she hesitated. "I'm really happy." Sasuke smiled. "To be yours."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you, too." She replied.

* * *

Later that night

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed starring down at the box in his hands.

The rustling of the sheets alerted him to his partners awakening.

"Sasuke?" he heard. Her voice was quiet and airy.

He felt her hands run up his back and over his shoulders. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a light embrace. She leaned over his ear.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied quietly. "Just thinking." He continued not moving his gaze from the box.

Sakura noticed this and looked down at it.

"What's that?" she asked cutely. He smiled.

"Something for you." He replied, handing her the box. She took it from him and then sat down next to him.

Opening the box, she gasped at what she saw.

Inside was a silver set, diamond and ruby ring.

"Oh my god." She whispered breathlessly.

"Sakura?" he asked. "Will you marry me?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." She replied happily. She jumped at him, knocking him back on the bed.

She kissed him fully on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 and it's all done. Hope you liked it, thanks for all the reviews. Hope you can spare one more, please.

-RED


End file.
